Good Old Fashioned Angry Love
by PercheMeRimuneriCosi
Summary: RikuXLarxene 1-Chapter One-Shot. Rated for lemons, language, and violence. R&R.


**LarxeneXRiku One-shot**

**It was an unlikely pairing, to be sure. First one-shot. Didn't see too many RikuXLarxene stuff, so I decided to write one.**

_Most people seem to think that Axel and I have the hots for each other,_ the young woman thought bitterly as she paced around the "Rec Room" of the Organization. It was really more of a smattering of bean bags and game consoles mixed in with a dysfunctional color TV and a soda machine. The Organization XIII wasn't _all_ "Kill the Heartless!" and "Sora has funny shoes." The woman pacing around a puke-green bean bag was the only female member of the Organization, and one of the last to join. Her arrival three years ago had alleviated the gay-tastic tension between Vexen and every one else who was male (poor Demyx). Plus, her ruthlessness towards the Organization's enemies had helped cast aside the immediate disrespect she had suffered from the other Members—namely, Demyx and Axel. Her blonde hair, reaching down only to her shoulder blades bounced with malice as she furiously stomped the ground. Blue-green eyes, like shards of sea ice, penetrated everything in the room form the hapless bean bag at her feet to the morose soda machine. Everything about her appearance screamed hatred, bitterness, and all around violence. Well, then again, her name _was_ Larxene the _Savage_ Nymph. Not "Larxene, the Cupcake Princess of Sugary Goodness."

Finally, after much more pacing and glaring at inanimate objects, the ancient wooden door was flown open with a protesting creak from the rusty hinges. An oddly blue-haired youth, his layered hair falling into his eyes, burst into the room. People would call the freakishly feminine Riku a rip-off of Raiden for many years to come, but he was pretty damn…pretty. Electric blue eyes glared from beneath the curtains of his pale hair, and his feline features enhanced the feeling that he totally hated you. Which was probably true, anyway, but when Riku's eyes rested on the back of Larxene's head, they seemed to take on a hint of uber-loathing. "If you so much as reach for your weapon, you're dead!" he snarled, the bass tones of his manliness and the girlier tones of his boyness (sadly, this term is used lightly) clashing.

Larxene froze. This wasn't Axel's taunting voice, which she was used to hearing. Nor was this Vexen's femme trill, or even Demyx's sing-song lilt. This rough voice was the voice of an enemy. Turning around slowly, her black robe making the swishy-swishy sound of a wet mop, she turned to glare at this Raiden-rip-off. The perpetual glare on her face nearly melted into one of derisive laughter when she saw the sight before her. This femme boy had somehow broken into the Organization's castle-tower-OMG-I'm-crack-and-hallucinating thingy and, for some reason, chose to invade the Rec Room. The absurd Keyblade he held in his hands was set to "Kill." As was his choice of dress today, which was the usual T-shirt and ratty jeans. _At least this boy-toy has normal sized feet,_ mused Larxene as her eyes wandered around his appearance. "Really? I don't think you have the guts," she taunted, putting the graffiti-covered coffee table in between them. Riku took a step forward. "Let's make a deal—You tell me where Xemnas is, and I kill you, or you _don't _tell me, and I kill you!" he said, eyebrows arched forward angrily. His muscles clenched as he readied a swing. Larxene merely put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? That was such a cliché. Can't you at LEAST try and think of some original threat?" she yawned. Seemingly put off by this casual parry to a pretty damn serious threat, Riku lowered the blade a little. "What? I'm about to kill you and all you can do is yawn?" he said, disappointed that he would probably never get his own epic boss battle with awesome music and a multi-colored life bar. "Yep," Larxene said simply. "….Then I'll just kill you anyway!" he cried, lunging and tripping bravely on the coffee table. He landed in a heap at Larxene's feet. Lightning-quick, she had already placed the deadly yellow kunai between the base of her fingers and had Riku by the throat. "Okay now, femme boy, NOW we negotiate. I call Axel, and you get your ass kicked. In return, you stay quiet and take it like a good Sora-toy. Got it?" she growled into his ear. Snarling and making little grunting noises, Riku jammed his foot onto Larxene's. Her teeth clenched, and her face tightened, but she didn't relent her iron grasp. She yanked mercilessly Riku's hair and said, "What was that, girly?" Riku squirmed again, and this time succeeded in mashing his shoulder against Larxene's breast. She howled indignantly and her grip loosened.

Quickly, Riku knocked the kunai out of Larxene's left hand and stabbed her thigh with one, burying the blade deep into her skin. Blood weeped from the wound around the knife and darkened the black fabric. Crippled, Larxene sank to her knees and angrily jabbed Riku's blade-arm with the remaining kunai. Lightning arced from her arm and into Riku's, causing him to shudder. He was thrown back and landed on the green beanbag that Larxene had glared at barely five minutes ago. "Alright, punk! What the hell are you doing here?" panted Larxene as she examined her wound. Groaning, Riku collected himself and stood up blearily. "I'm here to kill the Organization! You won't achieve Kingdom Hearts!" he said proudly. Larxene laughed. "Isn't that Sora's job? Y'know, the _main character?_ Aren't you his sidekick?" she sneered. Riku pounced forward explosively, and sucker-punched her face. Larxene reeled backwards, holding her face. Crimson blood flowed between her hands. "Aw, crap! You stupid little kid!" she snarled, shooting insults and questioning his sexual orientation. Riku shoved her backwards and picked up his blade. "I'm not his toy!" he roared, spittle flying from his mouth. Larxene guffawed. "Face it. He's waaaay stronger than you are."

Riku's features suddenly softened. Confused, Larxene used the opportunity to send a searing bolt of lightning at his face. Riku calmly dissipated it with a "Shell" spell. "You really think so? He's just a kid. The only reason everyone thinks he's so great is because he's got cool friends and Kairi. I'd be awesome, too, if Auron was my buddy," he said, slowly stalking forward. _Somewhere, in the pits of hell, Auron punched the air happily. "Yes! That's one more vote to me. EAT IT, Cloud!"_ Larxene made an ugly face and snickered. "What're you trying to pull?" Riku continued to stalk forward. "Something Sora wouldn't do. Something he _hasn't _done."

"What?" stammered Larxene, her voice quavering. She didn't like the hungry look in his eyes, or the way they seemed fixated on her chest. Nope, that definitely gave her the "Uh-oh" feeling.

"Take off the robe," said Riku in a disturbingly commanding voice.

"WHAT?" stuttered Larxene, utterly shocked. She took a few steps back, stumbling on her injured leg and collapsing down onto her butt.

"Is that all you can say?" he snickered, continuing his predatory advance.

Totally put-off by this sudden aggression, Larxene whimpered. Whoa. That's right, bitches—LARXENE whimpered in fear at the freakishly feminine Riku. The blue-haired youth descened on her momentary weakness and planted his surprisingly supple lips onto Larxene's. Her eyes widened at this sudden romanticallity (not a word...until now!) and she was about to plant a good ol' fashioned foot in his ass when she felt his lips remove themselves from hers and chanted a quick Immobilize spell. A disable spell followed. The invisible bonds fettered Larxene and successfully dampered her plan to p'wn femme boy. He resumed his kiss, letting his mouth explore her neck. The feeling of this kid, barely seventeen, made Larxene quake with anger. But there was nothing she could do. Trying unsuccessfully to inch away, Riku's hand met the zipper of her robe and yanked downwards. Underneath she was clad only in denim shorts and a gray tank. These he wasted no time in removing, revealing Larxene's firm and lean form in all its ebil glory.

Riku's face seemed to darken. "This is what I came to do," he said huskily, leaning forward and letting his hands travel down Larxene's body. She growled at him, and he slapped her face with his rough hands. "Shut it, or I make this far more enjoyable…For me, anyway." Larxene's eyes bored into Riku. She HATED this little twerp! Fury lending her strength, she tried again to break the spells binding her. No luck, she was trapped. Gritting her teeth, Larxene felt tears well to her eyes for the first time. This had happened before, she knew. In her Other Life, the life she had led before the darkness consumed her…Being raped. The blood from her thigh ran down her shin. Riku, the loathsome brat, was licking at the crimson flow. Slight tremors passed through Larxene as his hot tongue trailed over her leg. He suddenly pulled out the kunai and tore the wound open even more. Larxene couldn't stop the scream. It was cut off by another sharp blow to her chin from Riku. "Shut up, bitch," he said, rather absentmindedly. Blood hissed out of the wound, dark and thick. This he did not bother to clean. The color drained from her face, and just when she thought she was going to be blessed with death, Riku cast a quick cure spell. It staunched the flow and closed the wound. "Wouldn't want my toy to die on me," he sniggered, and once more pressed his lips to Larxene's. His tongue invaded her mouth, and inside her mind she had the brief fantasy of castrating him and feeding him his own member. Riku's left hand found her left breast, and squeezed without mercy. Despite the spell, Larxene's back arched and she muffled her moan. As much as she abhorred Riku, her body reacted to his pleasurings. While he fondled her breast, his right hand started to caress her navel. Every time his finger would trace the place above her lips, shudders would wrack Larxene's abdomen. She couldn't help but get wet…He was good. Finally, Riku stopped fooling around and removed his mouth from Larxene's. Instead, he placed it on her right breast, sucking and nipping it slightly. A slight whimper passed from Larxene's lips, and she could feel herself getting warmer. While his mouth worked on her breast and his left hand was occupied with the other, Riku furiously started pumping his erection. The bulge in his jeans made the cloth tent up comically. His left hand stopped its torture of Larxene's left breast and instead ripped off his T-shirt and jeans. He stood naked, his member stiff and ready. Smiling wanly at Larxene, he leaned forward and licked her cheek. "I'm not ending it now…" he murmured, and tearing some of the fabric of his shirt, he tied it around Larxene's neck. He stood up and brutally yanked the make-shift leash upwards.

Feeling herself choke, Larxene cried out, though her voice was somewhat strangled. She couldn't stand, the immobilize spell was still in place. "Oh, I'm sorry…I forgot. Too bad, bitch, I guess you'll have to take it lying down," he snickered, and with his foot flipped her over. Larxene's face was pressed into the musty carpet, barely able to breathe. She dreaded what was about to happen. Riku took the collar in his teeth, and, putting his arms around her shoulders, pumped his member through Larxene's other hole. Just as she was about to scream, Riku pulled the collar, and the cry died in her throat. He began a rhythm, going slowly. Larxene shut her eyes tight, tears squeezing out of them. Unbelievable pain and pleasure sent spasms through her body, and she writhed under Riku's grasp. She was too weak from the combined effects of the spells and blood loss to do much but make things more pleasurable for Riku and worse for her. His ruthless invasion sped up, and Larxene moaned as he came inside her. Laughing, Riku pulled out, his member still stiff. Again he flipped her over, and without warning shoved his cock down Larxene's throat. Surprised at this sudden indignity, Larxene nearly choked as he coaxed his member in and out of her mouth. He grunted and growled with pleasure as her unwilling tongue rasped over the smooth surface. "Crap," he snarled, and pulled out hastily. "You…sick bastard!" she panted weakly, sweat standing out on her body and her hair disheveled. "Fuck you, bitch. I'm not even close to finished," he said triumphantly, and brought his weight down on her. Keeping himself propped, he placed his wet cock at the entrance of Larxene's sheath. Her breathing grew heavier. "One…" he counted. "Two…" and without waiting for three and totally catching Larxene off guard, he shoved his member through her tight sheath and through her hymen. The pain was terrific, and Larxene cried out weakly. She didn't have the strength to fight it as Riku continued to pump through her. In spite of herself, Larxene moaned and whimpered at the pleasure and pain. A little bit of blood leaked out of her, which seemed to encourage Riku to go faster. As she approached her orgasm, the edges around Larxene's vision seemed to blacken a little. Finally, the sheer force of her pleasure hit Larxene's brain and she cried ecstatically as she came explosively, covering Riku's member in slippery juice. He came afterward. Exhausted, battered, bruised and stripped of her dignity, Larxene let her head roll to the side and her eyes close. She was breathing quickly, her breast rising in time with each breath. "Sora couldn't do that," said Riku smugly. He placed his torn shirt over his head, pulled up his ratty jeans, and walked calmly out of the door. He left Larxene to huddle in a corner, covered in blood and semen, to cry softly to herself.


End file.
